Pokemon Realities
by ian25rebel
Summary: What is the difference between a fictional world and the real one. When a teenager's world changes as the boundary between them cracks, he must do all he can to help the lost and manage his current life. Inspired by the Pokemon I Choose You movie's dream sequence. May or may not contain Amourshipping.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second story on fanfiction. Hope people find this idea interesting. Can't have anything break the plot so you just have to read the prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Edited as of December 23, 2017.

* * *

Ash sat in an watched the sunset as it lowered into the blue ocean. Passengers are still up and about, enjoying the remaining daylight before it disappears. The boat to Hoenn was uneventful other than Ketchum's joy of discovering a new region. However a reminder came up in the boys mind, he frowned at the thought of it.

Pikachu looked at Ash's face as he sat on his trainer's shoulder. He was as excited as him when they're going to visit another region, but when his trainer frowned, there seemed to be something wrong. The mouse nudged the boy's head.

"Pikapi?" Ash, what's wrong.

Ash looked at Pikachu when he got his attention and found the Pokemon's questioning stare. He mentally cursed as he told himself to appease the electric mouse.

"It's nothing Pikachu. It's just, we're going very far away from home. Johto was close to Kanto so I didn't exactly worry but we're without friends in a foreign land."

"Kachupika." We have each other.

Ash smiled slightly, an excited one but if you look closely, it's a little fake.

"You're right. I shouldn't mope when I can become a Pokémon Master. And when I become one, I will march back home with the title and a trophy in my hands, my pokemon by my side and say 'I am a pokemon master!'. 'Well, I can't when my home is on Pallet Drive.'

That night, Team Rocket came and stole Pikachu from him.

* * *

The boat from Sinnoh to Kanto was similar to his Hoenn ride. Ash was a little down when his entire team was picked off by a Darkrai and a Latios. Seriously, the guy named Tobias was practically curb stomping the entire conference and he had 6 Pokemon. Who knew what was in those other Pokeballs of his, more legendaries?!

"Pikapikachu kachupika chupi." It wasn't fair, we were winning and he had legendaries. How did he get them!

Ash patted his Pokemon's head as he leaned on the railing looking at Sinnoh, the cold land with the origin of the Pokeworld. However several thoughts were on his head.

'Would this world vanish when I grow up. This place would be a nice way to lose some steam, it's not real. Besides I have high school in a few days.'

"Pikachu?" Ash, what are you doing?

"Hmm? Nothing Pikachu, I'm just thinking about the league."

Ash always seemed to understand the electric rodent, so the pokemon took full advantage of it when no one's looking. By asking for ketchup.

"I heard about the Unova region, we should go there sometime. I still have to win a league.

* * *

Ash Satoshi Ketchum was riding an airplane home to Kanto. With dusk coming and nightfall in a few hours, he let out breath as he observed the surroundings and his reflection in the mirror.

'I still look young' he thought. 'Its close to my appearance back home though. It might mean that I could never come back.' Ash placed his hand on a sleeping Pikachu in the chair next to him.

'I still can't believe that my girlfriend of all people is here and kissed me like that.' The boy who won the Kalos League pressed his free hand against his lips. 'There is always someone who is virtually them here.'

Ketchum stared at the clouds outside, reaching for something in his pack and pulled out a feather. Ho-oh's feather when he started his journey in the pokeworld to be precise. The boy removed his hat and leaned back onto his seat.

When he looked it up, what little information about this phenomenon is that when Ho-oh gives its feather to someone, they have eternal happiness. Lately though as soon as he beat Alain in Lumiose, colour from the feather started to fade. The boy chalked it up to two things. Either losing its colour, or signifying the end of his journey for good. The latter was a questionable sign.

Ash has grown used to this world every time he went to bed at night. If this place ceased to exist, only the memories of what he and his friends counterparts did would be left. Ketchum signed as he looked at the ceiling, muttering a prophecy from the Orange Islands.

Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning  
Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash  
Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail  
Thus the Earth shall turn to Ash  
O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take  
For between life and death, all the difference you'll make  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong  
And the world shall be healed by the guardian's song

Despite what he did back then, looking at it now, he saved many lives of human, pokemon. He helped legendaries, the deities of the world themselves and stopped evil teams from attaining their goals. The title from the shamouti islands had meaning. What would happen when he finally disappear from this place? Would his consciousness in this body be replaced. Time would tell.

It starting soft but the repeated ringing grew louder. The sounds made Ash perk up as he looked around him. No one was reacting, and he remembered what it was. Signing he looked at Pikachu, memories of them together flashed in his mind as he spoke to him for most likely the last time.

"I'll see you soon Pikachu." The mouse shook a bit and muttered something he couldn't hear.

"Pikachu." I'll be with you all the way. Both had no idea what was in store for them as Ash woke up.

* * *

A silhouette was sitting in a nice chair, away from us. It wore a tuxedo suit and a fedora hat covering the eyes. Turning around, it spoke.

Dreams, a fantasy, a way to do anything you want. In a place where it can't do any harm as you casually break universal laws, defy God and robbing the local bank. You could imagine and live out entire worlds and it could vanish as soon as you awaken.

But what if… what if those worlds that your mind created are actually real. The brain merely looking at another reality by placing you in it. Transferring yourself from your original home to the other dimension as soon as you close your eyes and wander. What if the wall between those worlds cracked, leaking to the other side.

"What's a Pokémon?"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Team Rocket?"

"How did this happen…"

"Arceus dammit!"

"Leave her alone."

"You won't take my partner away."

* * *

Seeing the 20th Pokemon Movie, watching the anime, looking up theories and playing fan games gave me this idea. The plot will begin soon so don't worry. I haven't thought too far ahead for this idea so I'm going mostly blind with a little light from a cell phone. Bonus points for getting which theory nailed the coffin and how I changed it.

Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 1: Growing up

A pair of eyes opened as they looked at the light blue roof of the room. Turning left shows a black rectangular alarm clock which a hand stopped by pressing a button. Turning right reveals a mirror showcasing a 16 year old Ash Ketchum.

Ash yawned as he sat up on the bed, disturbing his covers. Rubbing his eyes, he got off the bed and did some stretches. "Ah, it feels good to be home." The teen mumbled to himself. The sunlight filtered through his window on the second floor as the teenager started his morning routine.

He began doing the daily work of managing his room, lest his mother scold him for not keeping it tidy. Ash fixed the covers of his bed and organized everything out of place. With his room cleaned up, he walked to the bathroom carrying a towel.

Exiting his bedroom in a change of clothes. He wore a white shirt and a blue jacket emblazoned with the pokeball symbol on his right chest. He also had a pair of navy blue pants and red sneakers. His raven coloured hair shook as he walked down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, he was greeted the sight of his parents, Delia Ketchum, who is cooking and Red Ketchum, reading a newspaper. The table had breakfast ready, the smell of food wafting into the air.

"Hi mom, morning dad" Ash greeted as he sat down at the table. The parents smiled at their little boy, even if he's grown a bit.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your night?" Both parents knew about his dreams the first year Ash had them. At the end of that year, when Ash was 10 he told them about it. The Pokemon World in his mind and his adventures throughout the years.

"Its interesting, I got a kiss off it from my girlfriend's counterpart." Ash blushed at the statement. "And I won the league in my sixth try."

His father looked at him with a smile smile and nodded. A decade ago, he lost his voice when Ash was younger, effectively making him mute. It was hard for him but he carried on. Getting a job as part of a construction crew made a lot of money. A risky one by well worth it in order to support his family.

"That's great sweetie. Would you like me to put that up on your room." Delia as soon as she heard decided to order a custom designed jacket with the symbol of the pokeball every time her little boy got one in his dreams. It always seemed to match the current ones in what Ash wore then. It boggled him to no end on how his mother knew the exact look oh his clothes but he went with it.

"Thanks mom, your the best." Ash smiled as he looked back to the small area where he recorded his wins in the nonexistent league. Small medals showcasing each regional win.

"It's my job to be your mom. Now, did you pack everything for school." she said. Gesturing to the two bags sitting innocently on the sofa. Packed with essential items, necessary equipment and personal belongings.

Red snickered silently as his son pouted and rolled his eyes. "Yes mom" Ash replied. "I have everything I need. We're supposed to be staying in the dorms since home is too far." Ash looked a bit down, having to part away with his parents even for a while is a bit difficult for him.

Red took his phone as he typed something for a minute and pressed a button. Seconds later Ash's phone rang and the teen took it out to see his father's message.

 **It'll be fine son, I know it's scary to be away from the place you call home for a long while but it won't move. We'll be waiting for you when you return from graduating. This house won't be going anywhere. We're proud of you son, don't forget that.**

The teenager smiled as he hugged his parents and said goodbye, hoping that the first day would be great. Ash grabbed his bags and stepped out of the house and into Pallet Drive, a street with a quiet neighborhood. Houses lined the street in an orderly fashion. People of all ages are seen walking around, chatting or doing something productive.

Walking towards the bus stop, Ash spotted two people. His rival in almost everything, Gary Oak and Ash's girlfriend, Serena Yvvone. Both were just standing their waving at him while connected to their own luggage.

Gary has auburn hair like upward spikes and black eyes, he wears a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants. He wears an amethyst necklace around his neck. Serena has blonde hair styled in a short wavy bob and wears a new reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, her gray top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, black stockings, and brown boots.

"Hey Ashy-boy! Hurry up before the bus declares you late." Gary Oak, grandson of the famous biologist Samuel Oak. It's his dream to follow in his grandpa's footsteps and become a figure in the scientific community.

"I'm already here Gare-bare" Ash said. Serena snickered at the nicknames. "Besides if the bus didn't pick you up, it's either late or they didn't like something else"

"Can you guys just stop" Serena ordered. She then moved right next to Ash and clung onto his arm. "I want to cuddle my boyfriend in peace. So don't argue or I'll call Leaf." Serena Yvvone, Ash's girlfriend and a talented actor.

Gary had the decency to stutter at the mere mention of Leaf Forest. The teen had a big crush on her but didn't have the guts to ask her out yet. Still, he could do it this year and maybe get even with Ash. Leaf Forest, a childhood friend of Ash and Gary and the one who keeps them in line.

"Did someone say my name?" A brunette in a sunhat carrying a pair of bags. Ash smiled like a prank happened in front of him and he's not the victim. Gary turned the opposite way trying to not look at the girl of his probable dreams in his state.

Leaf's outfit consists of a blue sleeveless top edge with red around the armholes and waist, a red swirly miniskirt, blue knee socks, red and white pumps, red wristbands and a white sun hat with a red logo of the brand.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Ash couldn't help but say. He earned a glare from the devil in question.

"What did you mean?" Leaf asked before looking at Serena. "Do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend? I _really_ need to talk to him."

"No, the boys were just talking about you behind your back. Well, Gary is the one who is talking. My boyfriend belongs to me."

Gary had an aura of fear emanating from him. If you listen closely, you could hear him mutter "Kill me now." Leaf's gaze went to the young Oak and all the blood in his veins went cold.

Ash and Serena laughed at Gary's situation. Leaf began to pull the boy's ear and had a smile that unnerved Oak greatly. Gathering their bearings Ash began to talk to his girlfriend directly.

"So, what is my queen going to learn. Would she be grand in the classroom and ruler of the dorms." He said in a tone reserved for one person only.

"I know what I'm going to pick my knight. However, you need to pick something. You never said what kind of job you would like" Serena said with a similar tone.

"Ahem". The young couple turned to see Leaf and Gary staring at them and blushed red. "Did you have to do a public performance?" asked Leaf.

"Why not?" Serena said. "We do need to emphasize that were in a relationship. I don't need extra boys coming after me because they can't control their hormones."

"As much as I want to tease you right now, the bus is almost here" Gary pointed out. That very bus arrived and opened its door. The driver was calling out to anyone who's supposed to get in.

The quartet grabbed their bags and entered the vehicle. The seat configuration is a simple row with 3 chairs on each side. The bus is half filled with students. There are several televisions attached to the ceiling and they are playing the news. Ash and Gary sat put themselves in the left, the girls went to the right. A number of other students entered the bus and the door closed.

With the passengers inside the driver activated his microphone. "Attention all students. Our next stop is the Viridian Academy. If you are not supposed to be here, please walk out the door.". No one walked out. "Very well. We'll be on our way."

The bus filled with students began to move forward down the street. Serena and Leaf began to talk about things. Gary fell asleep with headphones on him. Ash however just looked outside. The teen looked out the window, watching the world move outside. He only stopped to look around when he heard metal being struck. Ash shrugged it off as someone accidentally hitting something and continued looking outside.

* * *

 _Pokevision enabled_

Pikachu's body hurt. He didn't know why but it did. Opening his eyes he found himself in a dark alleyway. Nothing alive was moving. The smell of garbage and smoke made the pokemon recoil in disgust. Getting up on fours and moving around, the electric mouse saw that he awakened next to a dumpster.

"Arceus why?! I had to wake up here of all places. Hope there are no Garbadors nearby. Where am I anyways?"

To give you perspective, Pikachu is currently in between an apartment building and a convenience store. The electric mouse is also in another dimension but he didn't know that, yet.

A door in front of him rattled. Pikachu jumped into a nearby box. After the Pokémon his itself, a man carrying a large trash bag was walking towards the dumpster. Not seeing the yellow mouse, the man dumped the garbage into the container and walked back inside. Pikachu crawled out of his hiding spot and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. No one must see me. Where are the other Pokemon? I can't smell them. Must be the trash. I need to move and find Ash."

Breaking into a run, Pikachu climbed the wall using the various objects and holes on it. Reaching the top of the convenience store, the mouse carefully moved behind the ventilation system to hide from anyone in the building. After being sure that no one is looking, he a small jump to the next roof and began to observe his location.

Pikachu can see people of different kinds. Buildings that vary in height and purpose are also there. A lot more vehicles than expected causing a bit of smoke comparable to a Wheezing. There are several tall buildings that could give the Lumiose Tower a run for its money, some of them are still being constructed. There also seems to be a lack of a natural touch in this place. There may be some plants, trees and parks but they are fewer even compared to Nimbasa.

Now for the important one. There is not a _single_ Pokemon in sight! Not even a Pidgey or Rattata could be seen. Anywhere he looked there seemed to be ordinary animals. Are they unidentified Pokemon or just ordinary fauna. Pikachu tested it on a lone bird near him and did a low powered **Thundershock**. The bird was immediately fried and burnt. Pikachu shook his head as he walked away from the avian corpse.

"No Pokemon, this is new. Compared to all of our meetings with legendaries this tops some of them. Now I just need to-" Pikachu's eyes widened as he remembered what he was supposed to do. "OMA Ash! I nearly forgot about him here. Where is he? He should be nearby somewhere."

Looking around frantically Pikachu tried to locate Ash. The Pokemon's eyes darted around frantically to find its trainer. It took a bit but he found something. In a vehicle, he could see his trainer. He looked a little different but Pikachu could tell that it's him.

Not wanting to miss his chance of getting to Ash, Pikachu did a running start before jumping to the roof of the bus. No one saw the Pokemon as he landed with a noticeable thud. Pikachu let himself lie down on the surface, content that he could reunite with his trainer soon.

"I'll be with you soon Ash. Always right by your side."

* * *

 **Chapter one is a go. Where will Pikachu go from here? What is Ash's goal in his life? What will happen when the two meet once again? How did Pikachu get to the 'real world' in the first place?**

 **I'm going to be straight with something here. Ash thinks his adventures in the Pokeworld is a dream. All Pikachu wants is to be with his trainer, in a world where Pokemon don't exist,** _ **at all**_ **. No anime, games or other merchandise. Pokemon was never real. My ideas for the story are manifesting so this could get interesting. I have a few ways to include something of legendary proportions.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day in School

Ash didn't know what to expect of his new school when he stepped off the bus. It was a lot bigger than anticipated and I mean _bigger_. The entire complex is four stories tall and the entire place occupies an entire block for crying out loud and that's how big it is when he saw it from a distance. In person it was huge.

The main building itself was built like a university. Ash could see other smaller buildings in the area that could be for the upper classes.

There were a dozen other buses dropping off students to the entrance of Viridian Academy. Ash could see some people that are from out of town as he walked to the entrance with his friends. The boy sighed as he thought of the Pokeworld when he slept. He had a feeling that even in his dreams he won't escape school this time. Ash rubbed the shoulder where Pikachu would stay when he was with him as he walked.

"-sh? Ash, are you okay?" Leaf said as she snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" Ash looked up from his thoughts to see his friend look strangely at him, waiting for him to talk. "It's nothing, just thinking about the school year I guess."

Leaf looked at him with a raised eyebrow but turned around to let it slide. "You can think about what you want when we get to the auditorium. Serena and Gary went ahead to get us spare seats. We should get going."

The two entered the gate and walked into the open part of the campus which is a miniaturized park. Plants, trees and paths litter the area. There is a large auditorium where the first years are gathered, and true to Leaf's word, Serena and Gary saved some seats for them.

"Over here. The principal himself is making a speech." said Gary as his friends sat down. Serena leaned on Ash's shoulder when he sat down.

"Do you think you'll find what you're meant to be Ash?" she asked.

"I have several ideas, but I dont know what to do about them." Ash looked around the auditorium. "Why are we here on the first day?"

"I already told you Ash, the principal is going to give us a message." Gary answered as he watched the man on stage who seems to be the principal.

The middle aged man had a slim build and wore glasses. He is wearing a white suit with a customized black vest adorned with the school badge on his left side that Ash couldn't see clearly. A pair of gray pants and black shoes made it look like the man is supposed to be in a company. He smiled as he tapped into the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Satoshi Tajiri. Right now, you're standing in Viridian Academy. One of the high rated schools in the country. The moment you managed to get in means that you have a bright future ahead of you. We are the front that takes in ordinary people with talents and turns them into someone the next generation can remember. So go on forth, and by the time you graduate, it will be a marvellous time for you. Thank you and goodbye."

After the man finished his little inspirational speech, the students began to make a lot of noise. Getting out of the auditorium, many of them entered their respective dorms buildings to look for their rooms. Ash was lucky enough to find his after a while. Prior to that however…

"Where did that yellow blur go to?" He said mostly to himself as he slowed to walking pace. The teen as soon as he went to his building, saw a small flash of yellow that disappeared around the corner. He excused himself from his friends who, coincidentally were in the same building, gave him strange looks before letting Ash run wild.

Ketchum ran up two floors as he chased the blur. Nearly running into two girls, one with puffy purple hair and the other a blonde with short. He spun out of their way, saying a sorry as he kept running. The blur made it's way up some more stairs. Ash internally groaned as he followed it.

Making way to the 3rd floor, he stopped to gather his bearings and look around. Realizing it was his floor, he stopped and mentally checked where his room is. The blur peeked out from another corner but Ash ignored it in favor of actually finding his room instead of running like around like a 6 year old.

Walking in front of a door with the number 314, Ash slid a card into the slot and heard a click. Opening the door, the Teen looked at the somewhat empty room. In front of him is a large bed big enough for two. To the side is a metal desk with a small, red lamp on it. A door that leads to the bathroom and a wooden closet near the bed. His room had a bit of space enough for a bit of decoration.

After no more than half a dozen steps into his dorm did Ash froze in realization. "I left my things downstairs!" He cried out in panic as rushed out the door and practically sprinted to the ground floor as he descended. However, he left his door open and allowed a yellow blur to enter.

* * *

 _Poke-Vision Activated_

Pikachu stayed as low as he could on top of a school bus, waiting as the students of the academy exited the vehicle. The Pokemon was thankful for the fact that he blended in with the yellow color scheme that no one saw him. He watched different people headed straight towards a large opening embedded in the building.

He finally saw his trainer exit the bus he was Pikachu was on. Pikachu analyzed his trainer like a predator to prey. The teen looked a bit older than he last saw. He saw the 3 other teens that were with him. He didn't recognize the brunette but he did know the the boy and the other girl, they were Gary and Serena.

But that didn't make sense, before he slept he and his trainer were on a plane back home. Gary was in Sinnoh and Serena was on a plane to Hoenn. The Pokemon wondered just what is going as the two people he knew left Ash with the brunette.

Pikachu sneakily jumped of his position and went underneath the buses, moving closer to the pair in silence. He didn't learn anything about the other girl except that she is one of Ash's old friends. But that didn't make sense, he would have heard of his trainer talk about her. For now, he was content with following his trainer while hidden.

Following his trainer, he hung back as Ash went into a large crowd of people. The Pokémon stayed back since he couldn't let himself be seen yet. Pikachu doubled back towards a tree and climbed it. No one noticing him due to the fact that they were focused on a stage in the middle of the crowd.

When Pikachu got on a sturdy branch, he stood as still as he can be considering that he stands out. In hindsight it was a bad idea but it worked, somehow. Apparently, he missed a majority of speaking as the humans got out of their positions and started wandering.

The Pokemon looked for Ash who vanished again amongst the crowd headed for another building. This time, the humans had their bags with them. Pikachu moved to another treetop right above a familiar looking blue haired girl and another brunette wearing a green bandana.

"Just what is this place?" Pikachu said to himself out loud before hearing a crack. Eyes widening he turned around just in time to see the branch he put himself on beginning to break. The pokemon jumped, not looking to where he was going. With a cry of 'Pika' he braced for impact on both of the girls… and promptly passed straight through them and landed on the grass.

"Did you feel something Dawn?" The brunette asked as she looked away from her phone.

"Hmm." Was all Dawn said before the screen of her phone lit up with a message.

"Darn it, I'll see you later May. My other friends had a problem."

"Sure, meet you in the dorms." She finished and both of them walked away from the dazed Pikachu.

When the pokemon regained his senses, the first thing he did was panic. Why did he panic? He just passed through Dawn and May like he was a ghost-type. He is a Pikachu, not a Mimikyu dammit.

During his panic attack he ran in the open and phased through more and more people, further scaring the Pokemon. Was he dead, no he is not but Pikachu doesn't really know that. The Pokemon was very, _very_ lost. No one can see him, much less react to what he can do if his static electricity was any indication.

Pikachu made a dash for the dormitory wing. Not caring if anyone saw him like his trainer, he increased his speed slightly and sparked electricity.. He turned into a yellow blur as he ran down the halls and up some stairs.

A minute later, the Pokémon stopped running and hid behind a corner from the stairs. Pikachu calmed down and allowed his thoughts to catch up to him.

"Where in Arceus' name am I?! Is this Darkrai's work or some other pokemon. I can't even _smell_ any sort of Pokemon for miles, Ash and co acting so differently and no one can see me. What am I going to do?" He cried out loud. Footsteps were heard from the stairs nearby. After that was a hushed voice and a door being unlocked.

Pikachu decided to take a chance a look from his area. Peeking from his position, he saw his trainer Ash opening a locked door. In our perspective this doesn't seem very much. But to Pikachu, it was his chance of being saved from wherever he is.

Pikachu crept closer to the room only for the door to open with force and Ash running out of the room. He heard his trainer saying something and moving like he was late for the league. The Pokémon smiled, it was definitely his trainer, just older.

The power of physics began to compel the door to close. Pikachu saw this and ran into the room, the door closing behind him as soon as he's inside. The Pokemon looked around the area he is in. It was somewhat bland, with only a few generic pictures that he could see.

Pikachu got on the bed where Ash should probably sleep in. The Pokémon circled once and flopped down, intent on getting a bit of rest. While doing that he waited for his trainer to return, and hoped that he could see him.

* * *

 **I'll end this chapter here. The next chapter will basically be a bunch of information and a reunion. I'll spoiling you this because I can but only this. Also let's pretend that Ash is in another region and follow his restart plan. He will get some new pokemon.**

 **Read, review and maybe follow if I'm lucky.**


	4. Chapter 3

**If the view count keeps doubling every chapter, I need to write more often. I'm glad to see that some people enjoy seeing my story, even if I don't focus on it.**

 **Hawk Gowrt: The only reason why Pikachu knows about the Mimikyus is because of what I like to call the Electric Type Network (ETN). It works like a social website among electric types and them only. No human knows.**

 **Also this chapter will be Ash's POV mostly, the next one will be Pikachu's view. Anyway, time to head to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Foreboding

Ash sighed in relief as he slammed the door to his room. He walked like a zombie as he dropped his bag on a chair and collapsed face first on the bed. The teenager then groaned as he heard his phone ring with tiny harmless sparks jumping out of it.

It's only been 2 school weeks since Ash arrived in Viridian Academy and his fellow students were complaining about homework. He managed to finish most of his assignments while occupied with his studies. Now, it's the end of the school week and he intends to relax in the next few days, unlike other students who do their work at the last minute.

The teenager flipped in his bed and looked at the sky through his window. Orange and getting darker, its already dusk. Turning his gaze to the digital clock on his desk, he decided to take a little nap before the cafeteria announces dinner. With that he sighed and closed his eyes, ready to go back to the Poke-World.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ash blinked at the sight in front of him. He was looking at every legendary he met in his travels surround a gigantic circle like a meeting table. The larger ones such as the Weather Trio and the Creation Trio seemed to be scaled down to fit with everyone else. Smaller legends like Mew, Jirachi and Phione were on the circle. Arceus was floating in the center, the legendary llama watching all the Pokemon with his emotionless face.

Gazing around the area, Ash was surprised to see a group of Pokemon that he doesn't recognize. A quadruped that looks like Frankenstein's version of Pokemon, a metallic lion, a dark bat, 4 floating creatures that look like totems, a levitating black crystalline being, a living shadow, and a sparking tiger. He spotted Magearna among the group and wondered why she was there.

"We're almost finished" the voice was filled with authority. Ash's gaze turned to the speaker, Arceus and tried to listen to what he was saying.

The llama turned to the odd group out. "Have the _invaders_ broken the barrier Solgaleo?" The deity spat the word 'invaders' like it was diseased. Attention shifted to the lion.

"No sir." it's deep voice said, radiating power. "However, some managed to get through the few cracks the humans call Ultra Wormholes. Those same humans also make things worse."

"It's true sir." a feminine voice from the bat spoke out. "They managed to acquire one of our children as they tried making the portals. They want to use my child as a way to open a bigger wormhole."

"Lunala" a voice came from the yellow totem. "We have a general idea on where Cosmog is located. Give us time and me and the other tapus will break him out.

Before Ash could process everything he saw, he woke up. He sat up in his bed looking around his room. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The teen wondered what just happened before shrugging it off as part of his dreams and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, all in favor of this plan say aye." Arceus' voice reverberated throughout the Hall of Origins.

There were a number of agreements that didn't resemble 'aye' in anyway. The legendary llama sighed and shook his head.

"I said, all in favor of this plan say AYE!"

"Aye!" most of the legendaries responded. Some of the other legends didn't answer for various reasons but they just nodded.

Arceus made an unintelligible snarl. "Very well, you all may continue your business. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina must stay here however. Hoopa, if you will…"

The portal djinn grinned and no one missed it as Hoopa transformed into his larger form. Every other legendary sans Arceus paled before attempting moving out of the area, only to fall into a portal. A good portion of the pokemon holding the psychic type managed to teleport out of the way before portals opened on them.

With nearly everyone out of the room the legendary llama turned to Hoopa with a stern look on his seemingly plated face. "I hope you haven't done another 'Dahara Incident'. I had to interfere with it myself."

The djinn merely gave a shit-eating grin and shook his head before disappearing in on of his own portals. Arceus rolled his eyes at the genie's antics before turning to the creation trio.

"...How much did the boy see?" He asked Palkia.

"The Alolan legends, when you asked them about those _things_."

"Father…" Giratina called out. "Are you sure this is the best course of action. The dimensional walls in Alola was always less stable and could backfire on us."

The llama gave them a blank look. "I made you three to be the masters of space, reality and time. Dialga can always fix most of this when it fails so we can start over."

Dialga looked at his father. "Father, with all due respect I can see the results of your plans most of the time but not this. What is this the purpose of this plan?"

The god of the pokeworld turned around and looked at a wall. The pictures on it depicted battle amongst pokemon against humankind. Arceus grimaced at the meaning of the images.

"The fate of Pokemon itself my sons. Our fate."

* * *

Ash peacefully ate his dinner in the cafeteria. The sun has mostly set and many students found themselves here to fill their stomachs. He felt like he could take on both worlds as he dipped into his food.

"I swear, he has two personalities when it comes to eating. One just gobbles everything and the other just savors it."

"Leaf, please control your boyfriend. Gary, tell your girlfriend to finish her food."

""He's/She's not my boy/girlfriend!" both of the said in embarrassment. Their cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Yet." Serena said as she continued to dig the scraps from her plate. *By 8 months it will be official."

"You just want them together so we could do a double date." Ash pointed out. Serena had the decency to blush at her plan being found out.

"How about we talk about something else" Gary suggested. "Like that rumor about the giant bird flying around." His friends gave him curious looks.

"It appeared days ago in the middle of the night. The damn thing was bigger than a car and glowed like a rainbow. You couldn't miss it unless you didn't look outside. And I saw it while out for a drink

Ash's eyes widened at Gary's description of the bird. If he didn't know any better, it sounded like Ho-oh. The teenager however shook the thought away while Gary continued talking. The legendary is just a dream. The bird was probably something else.

Not noticing Ash's plight, Leaf spoke to Gary. "If you really saw that bird, you should at least show us proof. Unless you're making it up." Leaf gave the teen a challenging look.

"Well, since you asked about it." Gary said as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out an oddly colored feather. The rest of the group stared at it with their eyes wide.

"You wanted evidence so I give you this. A feather that fell off the bird." the feather had the colors red, yellow and green on it. A small tuft of white located just above the base. It also looked like it glowed a little.

"Are you sure that's a bird's feather." asked Leaf. "The coloring seems to be straight from a children's coloring book."

"Positive!" Gary said. "I can't be a biologist unless I have experience. This could be a good start to cataloguing a new species."

With Gary on the verge of a rant in the name of science, Serena smacked him on the back of the head. The girl smiled as her friend's head went into his food. She turned to where Ash is sitting but saw no one there. All that's left is an empty plate.

"Where did Ash go?" Serena couldn't help but say.

Leaf pointed her finger behind her at the exit. "I just saw him go out. He said something about checking on something he had. Had something on his mind with the way his face was moving."

Serena nodded as Gary cleaned his food from his face and grumbled on his way to the restroom. Leaf left alongside her as they walked to the dormitories. Content with the day and her plans for the weekend.

* * *

Ash locked the door behind him as he fell flat on his bed the second time today. After some time has passed, he got up and changed into his sleepwear before getting back on the bed. However, much to his displeasure he couldn't sleep.

The teen tossed and turned with his mind on _Ho-oh's_ feather. How is it even here? How did Ho-oh even move to Earth? And if the bird of reincarnation is alive and existing near the area, did that mean Pokemon are real and his dreams are but another dimension.

With the thought of the Pokeworld in his head, Ash didn't take long on falling asleep. Willing to see the other life he made.

By the time Ash is deep in slumber, something appeared outside his window. A bird with large wings, that its surprising that flapping isn't making any noise. Ho-oh stared at his chosen and the mouse before squawking and flew up and over the academy and towards the horizon.

Soon after Ho-oh left a feather, identical to Gary's floated down and into Ash's room. It gently hovered before landing on the desk next to Ash's bed. The feather glowed a small light and a yellow mouse materialized on Ash's body, asleep and vulnerable.

Pikachu didn't know about that and continued to snooze on his trainer's body. Hoping for a miracle to happen so he can be seen again and spend time with his trainer.

* * *

 **Just to be clear, this is the multiverse at work. I can bend the known characters' personality to some extent so they're different from the ones in Pokemon. The only one that's mostly the same is Ash and even he has some changes.**

 **Serena is a bit more active, Gary is a friendlier rival and into science. Other characters will appear, not as cameos but will be in the story. Eventually.**

 **Soon after roughly 1 month there will be no school for me. I will upload faster and more often in that period. But for now, I need to keep my grades up. I'm not going to be a repeater.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, this will be fun. I can finally write a battle scene in Pokemon. I have to make fights more often. This will be good.**

 **Bold means Pokemon Moves**

 _ **Italics**_ **mean Techniques**

 **Bold and** _ **Italic**_ **mean a move is used for a different result**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** "

" _Countershield_ using **Gyro Ball** "

Ash had awoken earlier that morning in the Pokeworld. He followed his routine of breakfast, spend time at the ranch and train. The teen decided to go visit his kantonian friends to spend the day.

He went to Pewter City and found Brock, who is taking a day off from his job as a Pokemon Doctor. Ash challenged him to a 2v2 single battle on a rock field on the outskirts of the city for old times sake.

Brock's Geodude had evolved into a Graveler sometime while he was in Unova. It also a lot stronger than he remembered because it left a sizeable crater in the ground, no moves involved.

At this very moment, Pikachu's metallized tail and Graveler's countershield connected. Both were flung back from the forces of each other's attack and landed on their feet.

"Pikaaa"

"Grav"

Ash hmmped as he thought of battle strategies in mere seconds. He looked at the Doctor when he began speaking up.

"I'm impressed Ash, even against a disadvantage you're still going strong. Its a wonder people are lost to you when you played them."

"Its not really my fault most of them become overconfident when I do that."

"Ash, you're own ignorance and luck won many battles. Still, I'm surprised it didn't kick in on your Kalos league.

"That Charizard had experience dealing with powered up foes. Let's just battle, Pikachu, _**Iron Tail Quake**_ "

Pikachu dashed forward towards Graveler and jumped into the air, already using **Iron Tail**. But, the pokemon purposely missed the moving rock and struck the ground near it. Causing a magnitude level 7 that shook the area. Graveler unfortunately fell over due to the vibrations.

"Graveler, use **Rollout**!"

"Graaav" the living boulder tucked its arms in as it began rolling towards Pikachu. Picking up speed as it moved.

"Dodge with **Quick Attack** and counter with **Iron Tail**."

The electric mouse wasted no time following his trainer's orders. A blue aura shone as Pikachu sped up considerably to dodge the moving mass of mobile rock. Said rock tilted to the side to turn and hit the Pokemon again.

Pikachu readied to counter Graveler with the metalization of his tail. The two Pokemon attacks clashed with steel winning over rock. Graveler was hurled backwards with the force equal to its own attack and landed kicking a cloud of debris into the air.

When the impromptu smokescreen faded, Graveler was unconscious, making Ash the winner of the first round. Brock smiled as Ash's skill in battling is still in excellent shape. The doctor grabbed a Pokeball and returned the living boulder.

"Good work on beating Graveler Ash." he said pulling out a Greatball. "But I hope you're ready for something I caught a few months ago. Golem, time to battle!"

The ex-gym leader threw the ball and out came a strange looking Golem. Like the normal Golem, its main body is composed of a hard clutter of rocks shaped into a sphere acting as armor. Its legs and two stubby arms sticking out of its holes but the similarities end there.

The rock armor has a protrusion on its back reminiscent of a railgun filled with some black rocks. It also has eyebrows and a beard which surprised Ash.

"A Golem, why is it different?" The trainer asked.

"I don't know where the trader got it, just that its from a tropical region and that its incredibly useful." the doctor replied.

"Must be a special kind." Ash mused. "Any details Brock?"

"Golem is a Rock and Electric type! Use **Rock Polish** and then **Rock Blast**."

"Dodge the attack Pikachu!"

The living boulder glowed blue indicating that it's speed has increased. However instead of making rocks appear from the ground, the pokemon bent over and shot something from Golem's back. A black slab shaped like a rough sphere soared through the air.

Pikachu was caught off guard by the speed and power of the projectile and was hit directly by it. His pride wounded by the charged boulder striking him and just about from the match. The Pokemon landed near his trainer nearly fainted from exhaustion.

"Pikachu!" Ash rushed to his starter with worry laced in his voice. He bent down and picked up the mouse. "Are you okay?"

"Pika~" a soft cry from Pikachu showed that he is still okay but unable to fight.

"Get some rest buddy." Ash said as he brought his partner back onto the ground near him. He then rummaged through his pockets as he pulled out a shrunken pokeball. Tapping lightly on the button caused the container to enlarge into its proper size.

"Ivysaur, I choose you!" With his signature battle cry, he threw the pokeball and a burst of energy was released. The energy shaped itself and Ivysaur materialized, ready for battle.

One of the Pokemon that decided to evolve while Ash was away, the Pokemon decided to overuse **Growth** and in the process, accidently evolve. Ivysaur didn't regret it though as he could appreciate being in balance compared to it's heavy evolution and weaker predecessor.

" **Seed Bomb** and **Leech Seed** in that order!" Ash commanded.

"I-vy-saur!" His Pokemon cried as he launched seeds filled with either vines or explosives towards Golem. The flower on Ivysaur's back was busy acting as a makeshift artillery.

"Counter with **Rock Throw**!" Golem hunched itself again and fired a shot from it's back. However instead of a cannon blast it was a shotgun effect as a cluster of small rocks spread out to attack the opposing type.

Grass won out as it had an explosive effect that cleared out the rocks faster and allowed the remaining shots to hit. The seeds landed as Golem began to feel it's energy draining while glowing green.

"Using **Seed Bomb** cover your other attack, now that's something you would do." Brock commented. "Use **Discharge**!"

"Strike back with **Vine Whip** "

Ivysaur roared as it charged forward with several vines glowing green, ready to attack. Golem growled as it crackled with static as it gathered volts. The living plant struck first and lashed out with it's vines at it's opponent. Afterwards, the static boulder discharged and electrocuted it's enemy.

An explosion occurred as the energy of both attacks reacted to each other. A cloud of smoke covered the battleground. Neither of Pokemon were seen, allowing for a bit of breathing room.

" **Discharge** again!" Apparently, no one told Brock that. A habit picked up from Ash.

A yellow light glowed before the sound of static, thunder and a cry of 'Ivy!' shook the area. The smoke cleared faster and both Pokemon seen just meters away from each other. Ivysaur was being covered in static while Golem grunted in pain as its energy being drained.

"Discharge managed to paralyze Ivysaur." Ash muttered. "Use **Magical Leaf** in bulk!"

Ivysaur launched half a dozen leaves before the paralysis took affect. The rainbow colored leaves moved like boomerangs as they honed onto their target.

"Defend with **Rock Blast**!" Brock said with a bit of panic. His Pokemon once again used it's back cannon to defend itself. Sadly **Rock Blast** only fired twice and allowed 4 magic leaves to get by and hit Golem.

"Finish with **Seed Bomb**!"

"End it with _**Rock Cannon**_!"

Seeds spewed towards Golem and exploded. The Megaton Pokemon shot a large, charged rock from it's back in retaliation. Both attacks struck their target and caused a nice, large explosion on both of them that kicked up the dust, forcing Ash to cover his eyes. Brock stepped back and looked away.

When the battlefield cleared. Both Pokemon were heavily damaged but still standing. Ivysaur and Golem stood on opposite ends of the area, waiting until the other succumbs to their wounds. Unfortunately, **Leech Seed** is still in effect.

"Damn, I lost." Brock said as he walked over to his Pokemon. He took out a pokeball and returned Golem. "At least I managed to do what I wanted to do."

"What's that?" Ash asked as he stepped closer, carrying Pikachu in his arm. His free hand is inside his pocket as he pulled out a small yellow shard.

"Beating your legendary slaying Pikachu with one move."

"You used **Rock Polish** first, so that's two moves. Also what was that? The Golem wasn't really normal." Ash fed the crystal to Pikachu who woke up from his nice nap.

"One attacking move, so it counts. Did you mean the cannon that Golem stole from a Blastoise?" Brock tossed the pokeball into the air and caught it.

"No, I talking about the eyebrows and the beard. Of course I meant the cannon." Ash spoke.

"My Golem is a regional variant of the same Pokemon. Something about magnetic poles there alongside an abundance of magnetic materials making their secondary type electric instead of ground." Brock explained while Pikachu glared at the pokeball containing the Golem.

* * *

The two trainers parted ways after a nice chat and some lunch cooked by Brock. They left Pewter city and began walking straight back to Pallet town. Ash was looking at something in his Pokedex while Pikachu slept in Ash's bag.

The Pokedex was currently showing the global news of Ash's choice. A sudden resurgence in activity between Aqua, Magma and a new team called Zenith in Hoenn. Ash's Unova companion, Iris Dresden is currently acting Champion in her home Region. Serena's contest performance and a bunch of other news.

"Hey Pikachu, there's an announcement to all trainers that a Mega Stone is in Cameron. Think we should go there tomorrow?"

"Pikaa…" the mouse sounded as it went back to sleep.

"Yeah, we'll go. Maybe we could visit the tree again. Wonder what mom's making for dinner." The teen was busy murmuring to himself and reading his Pokedex that he didn't notice the obvious net trap laying on the ground.

"Maybe we could go to Sinnoh, sure it's cold this time of year but the Garchompite is being hidden in Mt. Coronet. Gabite is going to evolve soon and I-." The teen was cut of when he stepped on the net, allowing him to get caught. Two humans and one Pokemon came out from the bushes, wearing black uniforms with a big, red R on the front

 **For our sake, I will not put that stupid intro. I got sick of it after the 10th season.**

Ash growled in annoyance as he struggled in the net. "Team Rocket?! I swear, you're being desperate if you're still trying to get my Pokemon."

"Screw that." Meowth said with a smirk. "We're not interested in taking your Pokemon this time twerp. We just need you out of our way."

James dropped a small, silver disc with a blue node in the center on the ground. It landed with a plop and expanded in size slightly. "This device should disable any Pokeball within 10 meters. The net is electric proof and just to be safe, Jessie." He emphasized the name as he turned to his partner

Jessie then walked up to the net holding a syringe and stabbed Pikachu with it. Pikachu squealed as the feeling of his body numbed and fell unconscious. Ash's eyes blazed with fury at the act. "What did you do?!"

Jessie laughed at the teen's predicament. "A knockout serum to ensure that you can't interfere with our objective. C'mon boys, we're wasting enough time as it is on the twerp."

Meowth and James nodded as they walked away with Jessie towards Viridian. Ash wriggled in the net as soon as they're out if site. He took out a swiss army knife from his pocket and tried to cut the ropes. The teen was so focused on the trap that he didn't see two shadows above him.

* * *

Gary Oak of the Pokeverse was currently waiting outside of the local Pokemart. He tapped his pendant which contained an odd stone out of boredom. The teen is on an errand for his grandpa. A package that contained and experimental prototype of some kind of invention made by the professors of nearly every region.

He sighed. "This sucks, whatever's in this package has to be important if he wants me to deliver it instead of his aides.". The teen fiddled with a pokeball containing his starter. "I need some action today, Ash doesn't count. That danger magnet may as well bring Team Rocket on our heads."

As soon as he said that, a group of Pokemon were out causing havoc in the streets. Officer Jenny is busy evacuating the civilians. Several beginning trainers were sending out their Pokemon against the aggressors.

'Dammit, those are the Rocket Trio's Pokemon, those kids have no chance.' He saw starters falling to the injuries from their superior opponents. Gary saw two figures clad in Rocket uniforms headed his way. They stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Well, well, well it's one of the Twerp's friends." Jessie said as she released Gourgeist.

"The grandson of the Professor Oak. He's no slouch that's for sure." Meowth spoke his mind as he snapped his fingers causing coins to appear.

"We can take him, they say he hasn't been battling a lot recently." Carnivine was released as James talked.

"You're not going anywhere" Gary yelled. "Not if I have to say anything about it."

"Make it both of us." A new female voice joined the fray. The girl had a blue top, a red skirt and a white sunhat.

"Leaf?!" Gary murmured in shock. The girl he had a crush on was supposed to be in Johto.

"Nice to see you again Gare-bare." Leaf greeted. "We can talk later as soon as these bozos are gone." She said as she pointed at the trio.

"Who are you calling bozos!" Meowth screeched.

"These little duds, unless they have the spine to back it up." Leaf shot back.

"You're on twerpete! Gourgeist, use **Energy Ball**!" Jessie ordered.

"Gourgeist!" a green ball of nature energy was formed in front of the ghost pumpkin. The Pokemon then shot it at the girl who realized what's about to happen.

Gary who figured it out faster threw his pokeball in front of his crush. "Blastoise, use **Withdraw**!"

The pokeball opened and the energy within formed the shell of a big turtle, the hard portion of it protecting against **Energy Ball**. An explosion occurred and smoke covered the area.

Meowth pulled out some kind of vacuum device out of nowhere and activated it. The residue of the attack began to move towards the vacuum and disappear. When the smoke vanished, the trio saw Gary's Blastoise and Leaf's Venusaur itching to battle.

Team Rocket pulled out two more pokeball and released Yanmega and Inkay. Meowth pulled out some kind of blaster of of nowhere again and filled it with coins. A 5v2 battle unfolded and caused carnage, without Ash.

* * *

 **I'm going to end that here and post the battle next chapter. Now that I'm on vacation, expect an influx of chapters for this story and others. I'm sure I said it before somewhere so I'll say it again. This is an AU that follows canon loosely. Things will happen and others will be mentioned but the Sun and Moon section will happen, differently.**

 **Read, review and follows if I'm lucky.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A 'surge of viewers' has appeared. I used 'post chapter'. I hit the 'surge of viewers' in a weak spot. It was super effective. Considering the amount of stories posted on one section of alone, I'm trying to time it right for maximum views. Or not because of my laziness, otherwise I would have posted this a few days ago. Anyway, here is the next fighting oriented chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 5: Raging Rockets

 **We left off with Gary and Leaf battling against the Rocket trio in a 5v2 battle. Enjoy the show.**

"Blastoise, use **Scald**!"

"Venusaur, use **Poison Powder**!"

The two final evolutions attacked. Blastoise leaned to the side, aimed it's cannon and fired a stream of boiling hot water at Yanmega. Venusaur launched a ball of purple towards Carnivine and Inkay which exploded into poisonous spores.

"Gourgeist, tank that **Scald** and use **Energy Ball**! Yanmega, use **Silver Wind** on the spores."

"Inkay, strike Venusaur with **Psybeam**! Carnivine, cover him with **Bullet Seed!**

"Eat monetary bullets!" Meowth yelled as his blaster fire **PayDay** grade coins.

In this case, quantity beats quality as the last three attacks made up for attacking next. **Poison Powder** was driven away from the group with Venusaur getting hit by **Psybeam** and half of Meowth's **PayDay**. Gourgeist's **Energy Bal** l and Carnivine's **Bullet Seed** struck Blastoise hard.

Meowth grinned. "I highly doubt that your Pokemon could take all those super effective moves in one go. Face it kids, you've lost.

The two trainers stood defiant as they acquired two more Pokeballs. The threw them to the ground releasing the pokemon within.

"Nidoking, time to battle!"

"Froslass, freeze 'em dry!"

Two more Pokemon joined the trainers side making the battle a 5v4. However they weren't finished as Gary touched his pendant while Leaf touched a similar looking stone on her bracelet. The stones shone with energy.

"Blastoise-"

"Venusaur-"

" **Mega-Evolve!** "

A rainbow light engulfed the two Pokémon as they changed into a deadlier form. The shining light shattered like glass when it finished. Blastoise has 2 literal hand cannons and a bigger one on it's back. Venusaur's flower seems to have grown and has a small flower just on top of its head.

"Who's on the losing side now. Froslass, boost with **Ominous Wind**! Venusaur, attack with **Venoshock**!"

"Get out of Viridian Team Rocket. Blastoise, fire the **Hydro Cannon**! Nidoking, use **Toxic** and mix it with the water.

Gary's Pokemon struck first. Blastoise leaned forward with it's arms raised and fired all its cannons. A powerful stream of clear, blue water shot towards the enemy Pokemon. The **Toxic** from Nidoking managed to get into the pressurized liquid and change it into a purplish sludge.

Leaf's Pokemon attacked with precision. As soon as Venusaur unleashed it's **Venoshock** , it accelerated under the power of **Ominous Wind** causing more velocity damage. The extra power from Froslass' attack also counts.

The Rockets' Pokemon were hit hard and were driven away if only for a little bit of time. That's all needed to be said until a spike the size of a human fist impaled the wall near the trainers. Gary and Leaf instinctively went behind cover and called their Pokemon to retreat.

"Where did that spike come from?" The researcher in trainer asked. A normal Pokemon battle wouldn't had a Pokemon on the opposing team shoot directly at you. That kind of event hadn't even occurred at the league yet.

"I can see something from the top of that building there." Leaf answered as she pointed at a 4 story building. A shaded green figure could be seen standing at the corner of the roof. Diamond shaped spikes protruded across the Pokemon's limbs and across it's torso. A face reminiscent of a scarecrow is somewhat hidden by the shade of a dark green hat.

"Cacturne~" the Pokemon's eternally creepy smile raised higher as it raised it's arm with another spike ready to go.

* * *

Ash's eyes hardened as he rode Pidgeot towards Viridian City. Several Pokemon battles were taking place underneath him as he zoomed across the sky. He turned to look at Butterfree who perched on his shoulder. While he was stuck in the net it for a brief amount of time, it seemed like fate allowed his first two Pokemon to come by and rescue him.

After the initial attack, members of Team Rocket began popping out to steal Pokemon and cause as much damage as possible. Being led by the team that spent their free time trying to catch a Pikachu didn't sound like a good idea at the time but they were proven wrong.

'So this what the trio meant when they said they didn't want me interfering.' the teen thought as he witnessed a battle between several police officers and what looks like a Rocket Admin. 'They want something here.'

Ash gave his Pokemon orders immediately. "Butterfree use **Stun Spore** on as many Rockets as you can." Butterfree nodded his head as he glided down to the battles below.

The teen looked ahead as he saw a Cacturne on a roof and a bunch of Fearows nearby. Instinctively, Ash handled some of his Pokeballs, switching between them.

'Pikachu is still unable to battle but I need someone to assist Pidgeot.' he thought as he grabbed _three_ Pokeballs instead of one. 'To be fair, they haven't gotten a chance to really battle with their current state.'

"Servine, Dewott, Pignite, help Pidgeot against the Fearows." Ash commanded as he threw the Pokeballs containing the Unovan starters. With three simultaneous bursts of light came the Pokémon who are about to fight.

"Pidgeot!" The trainer cried out as he balanced himself. "I trust you to deal with them, okay." He said as he _launched_ himself of his flyer as the bird squawked in surprise and indignation.

Ash let the power if aura towards his legs as he landed on the ledge of a 3 story building and jumped off of it. He soared above the alleyway as he reinforced his arms and caught a ladder on the other building. He slid down the rails as he hit the ground with a soft thud. When he got down, he ran into the street holding his last Pokeball and joined the chaos within Viridian City.

* * *

 **Pokevision Activating**

 **Initializing speech patterns**

 **Composing sound files**

 **Translating audio**

When the Unovan starters were about to be sent to battle, they didn't expect a highly trained Cacturne and 3 fully grown Fearow. But they weren't complaining since Ash's Pidgeot is helping them.

"This is a really bad idea!" Dewott cried out as he took his scallops and formed blades of water from them. "4 fully evolved Pokemon, were just in our second stage."

"Stop panicking!" Servine shot at the sea otter. "We're strong enough to fight them. We'll prove to them that Ash's Unovan Team can be strong." A **Vine Whip** extended from her hand.

"I want the Cactus." Pignite said as he prepared to run right at the sniper. "You two can take the birds.

The chaos began when Pidgeot crashed into a Fearow using **Sky Attack**. She took flight with **Steel Wings** and slammed them into her forest rival. Pidgeot unleashed a **Hurricane** and literally blew the Fearow into the ground.

Despite initially objecting to fight, Dewott gave his all. He dodged an **Air Slash** from another Fearow and countered with _**Razor Shell Plus**_ _._ The Discipline Pokemon took both of his scallops and formed a great sword made of water typed energy. He then charged with an **Aqua Jet** while spinning his blades above his head and struck.

Servine had the disadvantage in typing but is still putting up a fight. She used her **Vine Whip** and grappled onto the Fearow's legs. Her opponent cawed loudly as it tried to shake off the grass starter. Service tugged and pulled herself closer to the bird and used **Leaf Storm** at point blank range. Contrary took effect and she slashed with a **Leaf Blade** before falling.

Pignite had it easier, having a double advantage against his enemy. He started of with a **Flame Charge** and boosted his speed for a proper fight. Cacturne being well trained countered with a **Drain Punch** before firing a flurry of **Pin Missiles**. The flaming pig did a **Flamethrower** and got rid of the projectiles and gave a heavy **Brick Break** before uppercutting the cactus up and off the roof. The pig followed.

This was only the start of that battle. Now we take a look at the other Pokemon because Pokevision demands it. An entire street used to be filled with Rocket grunts and their Pokemon. Now those same creatures are lying on the ground in a multitude of positions, paralyzing spores were seen on the bodies. The culprit flying away slowly.

"You know." Butterfree muttered out loud. "The day I decide to visit my trainer this happens." The bug sighed as he let off another **Stun Spore** on an unsuspecting grunt. "At least I'm alot stronger than back then."

Butterfree flew into an alleyway as he encountered a pack of Poochyena growling at him. The bug type just flapped his wings and used **Bug Buzz** and they were effectively silenced. He took to the skies after checking for any enemy Pokemon and trainers.

Moving on, let's now look at the group battle on Gary and Leaf's side. Let's see if they have anything to say.

"Eat the water cannon of pure power!" Blastoise yelled, he means he used **Hydro Cannon**.

As the torrent of water cascaded onto his opponents some if them struck back. "For the love of Arceus, shut up!" Gourgeist screamed as she shot several **Energy Balls** at the infuriatingly loud turtle. Blastoise being somewhat drained from his last attack tried to move. Keyword: tried.

Just before being taken out of the battle, he used **Withdraw** and used the force if the attacks hitting to spin to pull a _Shell Attack_. In those 5 seconds of spinning, he knocked out Meowth and Inkay in a method worthy of Bowser's time. Blastoise also used his cannon to **Scald** his enemies before he fainted and reverted from his mega form.

The other Pokemon who weren't as tanky as their fallen comrade rushed forward to battle the remaining enemies. Gourgeist, Yanmega and Carnivine responded and everything turned into a ball of brawl, Pokemon style.

* * *

 **Deactivating Pokevison**

 **Reconfiguring transmitters**

 **Adjusting volume**

 **Recalibrating reality**

Ash, Gary and Leaf were having dinner in a restaurant. Ignoring the amount of reporters outside the building and the police cars further back.

Somewhere along the line Ash somehow managed to not throw a Pokeball and used his fists instead. He knocked out a dozen grunts before they could use their Pokemon. Ash amounted his victory to aura which always explains his endurance and his luck.

His Pokemon were a lot more successful in their missions. The Unovan starters and Pidgeot took care of their opposition. The Fearows were being held in a rehabilitation facility somewhere but Cacturne escaped. The Rocket trio also got away with their Pokemon but the grunts weren't so lucky. What amounted to 30 pieces of cannon fodder were arrested thanks to Butterfree's efforts of paralyzing them.

Gary and Leaf's battle went in their favor once Gary's Pokemon fainted. They poisoned the enemy and they took several powerful **Venoshocks**. When they finished they took off and met up with Ash who was just a street away with bloody fists and sweat trailing down his face.

"Well this is an interesting day for coming back home." Gary mentioned as he slurped his noodles down and placed the bowl on the table.

"No kidding" Leaf said as she looked through her phone. "I came back from Johto to fight a full Rocket attack. Should have used the mountain pass but no~ this girl decided to take the plane."

"The criminal teams have been getting more active recently." Ash pointed out as he saw the news in the TV. Team Rocket being the most recent one.

"Active my ass, Team Galactic decided to assault the research center I was working in!" Gary yelled as he flicked his wallet and grabbed a few hundred Poke. "By the way, I'm paying for this."

"Sure" "Whatever" were the responses he got when he spoke. After finishing their food the went out of the dining area and into the upper floors.

"Wanna meet up in the morning to get to Pallet?" Ash asked his friends.

"I've been meaning to stay with grandpa for a while. About time I get a break."

"My family is waiting for me. I suppose a few hours of walking tomorrow wouldn't hurt.

"It's settled then, we go out second thing in the morning." Leaf coughed. "Third thing in the morning." Ash said nervously. "After Breakfast and a bath." He said with a forced smile.

Gary agreed with him as he didn't say anything when his totally not yet girlfriend made a point about their hygiene. They are teenage boys, they can't help it until a girl whips them into shape.

As the three separated and went into their perspective rooms. They did different things. Gary dropped his bag on the floor, fell on the bed and snored. Leaf stripped herself and went into the shower. Ash sat on his bed, leaving his hat on a nightstand and pulled out a Pokeball, Pikachu's Pokeball.

He heard hissing coming from his bag and wasn't surprised to see Pikachu inside glaring at the Pokeball. Ash sighed as he took a small slip filled with ketchup and gave it to the mouse calming it down. He flopped down on the bed and began to think. His thoughts were as normal, battles, friends and his future. After a bit of time he began to think of his other life.

What happened next forced shocked Ash into a state of unresponsiveness. Pikachu tapped his shoulder for his attention. When he turned to look at his starter he saw a piece of paper. The words on it were made of ketchup but for the unaware it would have been blood.

'Why are you thinking about your other life?"

* * *

 **I'll stop the chapter here and continue this part of the story from Pikachu's point of view. That's one of the few things I'm going to say. Anyway as soon as this section of the story is over it will move into an improved SM territory and other things.**

 **Also answering the unasked question before it appears. Why did I show the Unovan starters? Since the story has an aging Ash, I figure I would improve some Pokemon while I'm at it, within reason and acceptable limits. You already saw that with Bulbasaur.**

 **Read and review, follow if I'm lucky.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Compare Pikachu's writing to a set of scribbles that just about form a letter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cracks in the Barrier

 **Pokevision Activating**

 **Calibrating Vision**

 **Adjusting View**

 **Scanning Thoughts**

Pikachu used to think that he could live a simple life of being with his trainer. He thought he could just travel with him even when his trainer spaced out alot since Hoenn. Now he knew the reason why.

Ever since that plane ride from Kalos to Kanto, every time he slept, Pikachu entered another world. A world without Pokemon and found Ash, a high schooler who thought his world was a dream. A part of his mind. Only that wasn't the case.

He was definitely real. Pikachu learnt that if you don't feel the pain, you're dreaming. The Pokemon felt the pain of running into an iron pipe days ago in the other world. He also knew that Ash was real in his world because his trainer did feel pain when he tried to punch James in the Viridian Forest the first time.

He was going to try and communicate with Ash when they reached Pallet town, somehow. He didn't think about Team Rocket who managed to drug him and knock him out until he got to a Pokecenter. During that time, Pikachu thought back to his escapades in the other world.

It only took him a few days there before having at least memorize half the school. That was enough for him. Pikachu started out light by making people feel tingly shocks. After that he short circuited a bunch of electronics in the computer lab. He then did a classic, shutting off the power to a classroom. Overloading the lights just right so they crackle and turn off instead of explode.

Earlier that day in the Poke-none world just before he could feed himself to a helping in the kitchen, he saw something that really shouldn't be here. A feather from Ho-oh, like the one when Ash first started out. Pikachu immediately went on guard. There was absolutely no way that could exist unless the owner itself is here.

That night Pikachu slept with one eye open. He was about to fall asleep when he looked at the window and saw the legendary of reincarnation flapping outside the dorm. Another feather glided gently into the room and onto Ash's bed.

After Pikachu awoke and was treated in the Pokecenter, he was left behind at the hotel to recover as Ash went to a local diner called Tauros Steak. His trainer promised to bring back some ketchup for him before leaving. When the door shut, Pikachu leapt towards his trainer's bag and pulled out a pen and paper to practice writing. Yes, writing.

After a few dozen sheets of wasted material, he finally managed to write somewhat cleanly. Hard to do when you don't have thumbs. Unfortunately Pikachu ran out of ink. He then had an idea, use the ketchup Ash will bring back to write with. With his priorities in place, the Pokemon cleaned the room as best as he could and went to the bed.

By the time Ash returned, Pikachu set his plan into motion. He went to his trainer and got his attention. It reminded Ash to give him his helping of ketchup. The packet had enough for his little project. Pikachu took one and ripped it open with his teeth. The Pokemon began squirting the condiment to forms letters.

Pikachu got his trainer's attention again while he was spacing out. When Ash focused his mind back into the world and looked at his starter, he paled.

* * *

 **Deactivating Pokevision**

 **Reconfiguring Reality**

 **Changing POV's**

 **Entering Data**

Ash froze as he stared at the ketchup colored words. His brain rationalized that it's just a nightmare. Except it wasn't working, he knew that he is still in the Pokeworld and nothing is entering a horror filled environment other than the night.

Slowly Ash stood up and kept his eye on the paper, ignoring his Pokemon. He backed up to the wall and pressed his back against it. Pikachu scribbled with ketchup in another piece of paper as Ash inched his way to the door. The teen was about to grab the doorknob when he saw another message written in condiments.

"Dont run. I just want to know."

By this point, Ash didn't really know what to do. He's not waking up and forcing himself awake doesn't feel good at all. The teen sighed and decided to listen to what his Pokemon has to say. Well, what his starter is going to write.

"It's my real life Pikachu." Ash said. "How did you even know about it?"

Pikachu took some more ketchup as he made more words. Ash went against getting another Pokeball. Probably because he didn't know if they would spring a surprise like this on him. He looked at his starter's writing.

"I was there. Every time I sleep, I enter that world. My body should be on your bed."

Ash blinked. His Pokemon had been with him in the real world but didn't see him. His first friend in this world seemed to be under the same situation as him. Was Pikachu making it up he didn't know, only that he needed to confirm something.

"Were there any other Pokemon in my world?" If those Pokemon were invisible and causing trouble that would spell disaster with a dozen Absols.

Rather than writing, Pikachu moved to his bag and began digging through his things. It didn't take long for him to get an item from his bag. A glowing rainbow feather. Ash took a few milliseconds to figure out who Pikachu meant.

"Why is Ho-oh there? Better yet, why are Pokemon entering my world?" Ash asked the question of the day.

Pikachu shook his head. The mouse didn't really know the answer to that question other than legendaries. He wrote one last note before running out of ketchup.

"Sleep now. See you on the other side." Ash read the message as his starter cleaned up the mess. The teen quickly changed into his pajamas before landing on the bed with a soft thud. His starter falling asleep on the end of the bed.

"Maybe things will make more sense when I wake up." Ash murmured before allowing the darkness of the night take him. The trainer slept peacefully unaware of the events soon to come.

* * *

A man in a lab coat hurried to the meeting while holding a large stack of papers. He passed by several mini ecosystems made to replicate Pokémon habitats. He waved through a crowd of other researchers as everyone rushed to work.

The scientist went through an ornate door into a large meeting room. People in suits were busy talking to each other about finances, management and employees. A blonde woman at the end of the table wasn't talking but looking through several records presented by someone else.

Our researcher walked past the obnoxious noise of meetings towards the woman. She finished with whatever she's looking at in her laptop and noticed the man. The woman gestured for him to follow her as she got up from her seat.

Both of them walked out the door up the stairs. A bit of walking and they entered an elevator going down. When the doors closed, the woman discreetly pressed a hidden button, allowing access to a lower level. The method of transport went down, fast.

Eventually they reached the lower floors. The elevator opened and another scientist is seen. In front of the man is a cage, growls emanate from the container. The woman in the elevator tapped her foot.

"Faba, what is this?" The woman askedan asked as she tapped her feet impatiently. She was the owner of the foundation, which means she is quite busy.

"This is Project Beast Killer Madam President. An artificial Pokemon that can fight Ultra Beasts. However it's still incomplete as the system still doesn't seem to work as of yet. With your permission and enough funding, we will be able to complete it."

Our mystery woman bent down in front of the cage, examining the creature inside it. Roars came out from within the dark interior. She whispered something and the occupant lowered it's volume only slightly. The woman stood back up and turned to Faba.

"Give our, tenant better living conditions. When it is ready, you may send it to my son. He will know what to do with it."

"Yes Madam." Faba quickly pulled out his Aether issued Pokedex and called someone. "Yes, I need someone who can easily work with stubborn and violent Pokemon. Issue the job, yes, yes make the payment high. This is not the common rattata, we need an expert." The scientist quickly walked down a hallway as he continued to talk.

* * *

 **When you start getting steaming through trainers in Pokemon with a few moves, especially in Pokemon Reborn. You will get your ass kicked. It took me several tries to defeat Adrienn and i can say Fairies are murderous under that cute facade. Someone tell the douchebag called Lin to die already, that woman is worse than Fern. Also how is a Hydreigon supposed to legitimately kill an Alolan Ninetales unless you're level 100?**

 **Read, Review and Follow if I'm lucky.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the last chapter. I sort of wrote myself into a corner with that. Now that the focus of the story is not in the Pokeworld for the meantime, we can start the main event.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 8: Something Strange

Ash woke up feeling something laying on his body. That something is an electric mouse which should be impossible because he is definitely no longer in his dream world. The teen took some time rub his eyes and check if he is really awake when he heard Pikachu snore thanks to his movements.

Very gently, he carried the Pokemon up so he could get out of bed and placed him back on it. With the mouse unable to distract him at the moment, Ash decided to take a nice, _cold_ shower. As he shut the door to the bathroom, Pikachu decided to wake up.

Pikachu looked around the room before deciding to look out the window. It was a nice clear day. Several students in their civilian clothes were walking around since it's a Saturday. To the relief of students in Viridian Academy, the Dress Code is surprisingly lax. You go to classes in uniform until the day is over and you're allowed to wear regular clothes on weekends.

As Ash exited the bathroom in a towel, he had a double take when he saw Pikachu on the windowsill. All seems normal until he saw the Pokemon trying to use his smartphone. The teen facepalmed as he took his gadget away from the electric type.

"Pikachu, I am very sure that even when no one could see you, they still see a floating phone." He looked out the window for good measure.

"Pika"

"Today is a Saturday which means no classes." He looked at his phone and saw the time, 7:40 AM. "Give me some time to get dressed and we'll go to the cafeteria."

"Kachu"

Another ordinary day began as Ash headed down to breakfast. Entering the dining facility, the teen saw that there were only a few students. Understandable really, unless you have something to do who wakes up this early in the weekend. He saw Gary sitting at their usual table. His friend held his head on his hand and faced the floor, his food untouched.

After grabbing his tray and meal, he went to his table and sat opposite his friend. "Hey Gary, you feel okay?"

"Yeah" the Oak groaned. "Just great. Nothing like waking up after getting hit on the head."

"... Did Leaf barge into your room and wake you up?" his long time friend looked up from his position. Could have sworn he saw his eyes widen for a second.

"Naw, I would have preferred that but it's something else." he said as he looked around, as if someone could hear the conversation.

"What? I'm sure it's not that bad." Was it just Ash or did Gary look directly at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Let's see, I dreamt that I had my dream job. Only I was researching about weird animals." he took a bite from his food.

"Uh huh"

"That's the thing. When I touched them, I felt them. At first I thought it was my pillow but my hands examined this strange plant hybrid thing. It felt like leaves. I touched somewhere and a vine from it just slapped me."

"And that's because?" Where was he going with this?

"I felt a sting, you don't feel things in your dreams Ash." Really then how did that explain his dre… hold up, he felt pain in the Pokeworld, except its muted. His eyes followed Pikachu as he jumped from his shoulder to the table. Did he jump dimensions every time his eyes close?

"Are you absolutely sure something didn't crawl on you body and bit you?" Gary shivered a bit.

"I am positively sure, besides I would have known." his friend was serious about it. The guy had a healthy fear of anything crawling when he saw a roach on his shoulder years ago.

"Okay then" Ash said as he began to eat. He looked at the entrance, students were starting to pile in and saw Serena and Leaf among them. All of them wore civilian clothing. For a split second, something dashed passed the window, the teen turned around but saw nothing.

"Hey Ash, got any plans today?" Leaf asked cheerfully. Something good must have happened to make her happy. Same goes for Serena, she looked like she's about to burst.

"Just going out for a bit." Ash said as he drank from his cup. "Nothing permanent but I'm open to suggestions."

"No Leaf" Gary grumbled as he finished his food. "We are not becoming your carriers in the mall." Clearly the male knows the female well when she began to pout.

"Darn, I was so looking forward to it. There's this new panties in fashion and I want to try it." Ash, Gary and several other boys within hearing range choked on either food or air.

"I heard from the others that there's an interesting two piece for sale." Serena said more quietly than her friend and turned to Ash. "It's quite revealing." Our hero now had a bit of blood leaking from his nose and currently in fantasy land. He is a healthy teenage boy after all.

While Ash mulled over his girlfriend in sexy outfits, Pikachu left the table when he saw something pass by the crowd. To him, it was suspicious because he highly doubted that anyone would miss it thanks to it's size. Besides, Ash seemed to see it and Pikachu was sure his trainer's luck transcended dimensions.

Pikachu turned to his trainer who is daydreaming about his girlfriend. Ash returned to the real world when someone snapped their fingers in front of him. His mind cleared and saw it was Serena smiling coyly at him.

"You're a tease" was all he said.

"I know. We're still going out, you can join us if you want." Serena told him.

"Dang it Ash, flirt with your girl outside of the cafeteria please." Gary said pleadingly.

"Only if you go with Leaf to the mall." Leaf had a small blush on her face while Gary paled slightly.

"Sorry, but I still have something to do later. Maybe next time."

"I don't mind." Leaf interjected. "As long as you go with me on our next trip for real. No excuses."

Seeing no way out, Gary agreed to the deal. He wasn't kidding on the busy part. There was something he desperately needed to research first.

* * *

 **Enabling Pokevision**

 **Initializing battle**

 **Preparing scenario**

 **Running Field Effects**

When Ash and Co. finished eating, they all left to do their own things. The girls went to the mall and Gary locked himself in his room. Ash though went out for a walk aimlessly into the city but not before letting Pikachu wander around.

"At least Ash can see you now." He told himself. "Knowing his luck, something is bound to happen sooner or later. Don't worry about it now."

The mouse Pokemon ran down the halls with a smile on his face. It's been a while since he had a proper run in either worlds. Until he saw a furry tail disappear at the end of the next corridor. Curiosity killed the mouse in this case when the Pokemon sprinted towards it. Animals were not allowed in school but Pikachu was invisible. He raced towards the sight but whatever it is kept running away.

"How long until you stop running?" He said out loud. The Pokemon went down a floor and out of the main building. Just in time to see something jump into the bushes. "Oh come on!" Pikachu cried out as he continued the chase. Minutes later he reached a storage shed, except it looks worn down from time.

Eventually Pikachu entered the small building and into a spacious room. All that he saw were cardboard boxes and random junk filling the room. Everything was normal except the Pokemon saw something enter the room. A few steps into the room and the door slammed shut behind Pikachu, causing him to jump back.

The small opening was exploited by a line of flames hitting Pikachu. He yelped in pain as the area began caught fire. Smoke rose and impaired his vision. Unable to counter, he unleashed a **Thunderbolt** and struck something. The Pokemon heard a feminine yelp and through the haze of the smog he saw eyes and a figure just taller than him. The burning arena he found himself in started to hurt.

Growling, Pikachu dashed using **Quick Attack** and hit the figure dead center. He dodged an incoming **Flamethrower** his opponent and countered with **Iron Tail**. The opponent's eyes flashed as something moved. Orbs of water typed energy appeared and struck Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon didn't care, adrenaline pumped through it's body as the battle moved on. He don't know why but his opponent seemed familiar.

Taking the initiative, Pikachu attacked with **Electroball**. The shaped electricity flew through the air and struck the flames of a **Fire Blast**. Balls of fire formed from the move at his enemy's movements and spun around the his opponent. Before either made a move, several things fell from the ceiling and the building smoke escaped into the atmosphere.

 **Pausing scenario**

 **Alternating viewpoints**

* * *

Before Ash could leave the school grounds he saw the smokestack in the distance. It wasn't too far from the school but it's near the forest. He heard people muttering in slight panic. The fire came from the abandoned storage building, an infamous place where it's rumored that dark dealings occur daily. While no one would miss it, they won't miss the inferno that may spread to the forest.

The teachers, seeing the commotion were busy calling the fire department. Students watched the smoke rise higher into the air. Ash felt the sudden urge to do a Pokemon battle when the only Mon around was Pikachu. He was focused on the rising plume of black that he didn't notice someone approach him. The teen felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Gary.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, are you trying to get yourself into detention." His best friend yelled quietly as he knew his intentions. "You're going to get in big trouble with this stunt."

"The fire station is ways away." Ash said as he pushed the hand off. "Besides, you just want to join me and see what happened." The teen knew that his friend still has the explorer in him. Willing to take risks since he played Tomb Raider as a kid.

"Dammit Ash, somehow my family isn't going to cover this." Gary Oak spoke, annoyed at his friend's occasional antics. "Let's hurry and take a look then get out."

The duo ran to the forest as soon as no one was watching. They dashed through the foliage and slowed down at a large bush on a small ledge overlooking the area. Both of them pushed the leaves aside and they saw something.

For Ash, he was watching Pikachu battling a familiar starter fox. Braixen however had that slightly glazed look in it's eyes indicating it's not really there. She also appeared to be unharmed by the battle but the wounds on her say otherwise. Somehow she remained standing despite her injuries. A quick look at Gary who's mouth is slightly open indicates that he is _seeing_ just what is happening.

* * *

 **Resuming battle**

 **Calculating stats**

 **Analyzing data**

Pikachu battled with his supposed friend for a while and was frustrated. Despite knowing whatever he is battling felt pain, his opponent didn't look like it's even weak. His only saving grace was that Braixen wasn't primarily a battler but the strategies employed was quite interesting.

"Braixen, I know you're there! We don't have to fight." Pikachu yelled but his cries went unheard.

Battling in an area that suited her, she used the surrounding flames to increase the power of her fire attacks. Somehow she is using the flames around her as a counter shield, probably something done by her species only. Braixen fired another powered **Fire Blast** at Pikachu. A kanji formed from the effect of the attack and burned the mouse. The fire burned even hotter.

Pikachu fired off several **Thunderbolts** in a panicked burst at Braixen. However, each one seemed to strike a **Flamethrower** from the vixen's wand. For good measure, he spun and fired an **Electroball** at her. The speed, force and impact knocking the bipedal Pokemon off her feet. The blaze of the surrounding fire roared as Pikachu stepped back from the flames.

"Please! You can't do this!" His voice still meant nothing as he tried to fire an **Electroball** only to get cut off by structural pieces falling on him.

Braixen recovered first and begun spewing flames from her branch. The added element made the fire grow bigger that Pikachu was actively trying to not get burned. More Debris fell from the ceiling which both dodged. The fox despite being a fire type, now moved away from the area. She navigated the room filled with debris and nearly made it out. If it wasn't for Pikachu.

Ash's starter managed to spot Braixen trying to escape. The entire building was probably burning and hurting him just by being close. Not willing to let his enemy escape this time, Pikachu used **Quick Attack** numerous times to get around the danger. Fire and blocks didn't get in the way as he prepared an **Iron Tail** to hit the fox at his current speed.

'Shhing'

That was the sound heard amongst the fire as Pikachu's metallized tail cut through the branch and struck the fire type. Physics took over and sent Braixen flying out of the burning structure and into the open, heavily injured. She tried to get up but collapsed into the ground, body turning to embers. Pikachu looked on in shock and horror as the Pokemon dissolved into fire and burnt some of the grass. Her branch suddenly combusted into small flames and also disappeared. The remaining Pokemon just stayed there with the burning building slowly collapsing on itself.

 **Ending battle**

 **Saving output**

 **Powering down**

* * *

Gary looked on with wonder, curiosity and fear. He had no idea what happened other than a fight but he was definitely weary. First there was the large electric rodent that seemed to be with Ash who _knew_ it was there. Then there was the meter tall firefox mage that fought with fire and magic. Then the mouse executed the fox with it's tail of all things and then fainted. In cases like this, there was only one option

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled at his best friend. The guy saw things that broke the law of conservation of mass, biology and physics.

"I don't really know." Ash lied, trying to do damage control.

"Don't give me that shit Ketchum! You know what those are." Gary accused.

"Alright, just… let's get out of here first." He answered as he started to hear the sirens.

His friend also hearing it swore under his breath and both rushed back to school. They were careful incase someone tried to look for tracks. The boys hurried back to school and hid themselves in the boys restroom for a bit. As soon as they were safe, Gary glared at Ash for a bit before getting into a stall. Ash sighed before splashing his face with water from the sink.

"What's going to happen know?" He muttered to himself. The teen didnt really have a plan if anyone saw his hidden friend. Like almost every time in the Pokeworld, he'll make up his plan on the spot. Ash steeled his nerves as Gary walked out of the stall

"Alright spill" Gary Oak demanded. "What did I see earlier and what is that thing?" He said pointing at the ground. Pikachu stood at his spot in the bathroom, somewhat unaware on what's going on.

* * *

 **Alright that's this chapter for today. We have now kicked the proverbial ant hill and the ants are coming out. I think this chapter will be a way to show what will happen eventually. Remember, if you're at a loss on the current events, ask Ash.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm alive and kicking with this chapter as proof. Tell the world that school is being murderous this time of year. It's only the first few weeks for goodness sake. Oh and Amourshipper35, please for the love of literature fix your spelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Storm is Set to Rise

Gary sighed in frustration on his laptop as he continued to look at the documents he's typing. The teen having no more homework decided to try something else until Ash took him to see the fire. There he saw what Ash called 'Pokemon' battling it out. His best friend said that they're not supposed to exist at all. Apparently, reality or the Creation trio as Ash inadvertently said took a vacation.

An hour after their little escapade the duo with the electric mouse Gary was wary of went to his room. There Ash regaled on Pikachu appearing out of nowhere, completely invisible to everyone but him at the time. The tale also included that Pikachu was here since the first day but not even Ash could see him. Gary was quite skeptical about the last one but he let it slide.

He described the Pokeworld as some sort if alternate reality. People he could recognize like the captain of the swimming team, the school doctor and a number of other people from that realm. Albeit with noticeable differences in personality. Ash told Gary that he was a lot more cocky and Serena was a bit shy. He thought of what Leaf was like and when Ash told him, he laughed hard. The image of a brooding Leaf was enough for anyone to see when compared to the flirty one they have.

Apparently, he wasn't aware of another Pokemon in the real world but actually expected it. When asked, the response was 'I'm a walking trouble magnet in the Pokeworld. It was bound to happen. I just didn't expect it like this.' Gary took some sweet time making out with the desk in his room upon hearing that.

"Do you even know why the Pokemon are here?" Gary asked, voice muffled a bit by the furniture his head was on. "You told me that they're all part of a dream." He pushed his body from the desk to see Ash's starter on his bed and Ash sitting on near the end.

"No, nothing concrete. My first idea was to blame the legends since they're essentially Pokemon several kilometers short of godhood. But then it would be more chaotic than this."

"There are literal gods?" Gary said with shock evident on his face. He twisted his torso rested an arm on the chair.

Ash had the gall to look bored and waved his hand back. "There's at least 60 of them or so, give or take a bit and only a dozen and a half of those are deities. I do know that some of them are artificial. The feline clone, the bunny robot and the chimera in the likeness of the legendary llama." Where did the last one come from?

"Someone tried to make a god, are they crazy?!" Gary said until he replayed the words in his head and his face turned incredulous. "Legendary llama? Now I know you're making something up."

Ash leaned back on his chair and grabbed a pack of cards in his pocket. "Yeah" ignoring Gary's last statement. "Some organization called Team Rocket tried to make a clone of Mew, another legendary which is the base genetic template of everything. The process went wrong and Mewtwo broke out. I stopped him but somewhere along the way I got petrified."

" _Team_ Rocket?" Gary snorted. "Someone was lazy enough to leave it like that." Ash shuffled the cards in his hand and grumbled a bit. "How old were you when this all started? You look like some kind if veteran when we talk about this it's creepy." Quite true, the teen noted.

"I was 10." Ash said distractedly as he shuffled the cards again and picked one. "Frankly everything at the time fit like my childhood dreams. Until the demographics started changing slowly. Remember that time in Grade 5 when we saw that ridiculous eco friendly show."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Teams Magma and Aqua were eco-terrorists. Next year, when I read about those science fiction books regarding dimensions, Team Galactic formed. The year after that, Team Plasma was about the freedom of Pokemon gone bad. The last one was Team Flare after I saw the charity case shootout. That doesn't even count the individual criminals.

"Doesn't explain why your face looks like that?"

"I had a large hand in efforts to keep them in line. By fate or pure dumb luck, every single one of them follows the same pattern. Find mythical Pokemon, capture it for their use and use it to obtain their goals. Can't believe the number of times I was this close to death."

There was a bit of awkward silence as Ash finished his little rant. Neither of the friends knowing what to say to each since they came far in their topic. Gary turned on his seat browsed the internet as he found several interesting topics.

"Hey Ash" Gary called his friend. "What do you think about these. They don't seem normal."

Ash Satoshi Ketchum got up from his position and walked towards the laptop. He saw that things were flooding into the recent news section. Each event described in it more strange than the last. He looked carefully and saw the one showcasing the earlier fire.

"In other news, a fire has started in the old storage building near Viridian Academy. With the intensity of the flames and it's close proximity to the school, its speculated that the cause of this fire is manmade. Whether it's an accident or on purpose we won't know. Investigators are currently looking into it as of this moment to identify the cause. Stay tuned to learn more."

"Forest going through tremendous growth? Roars being heard over storms near beaches. Random out of order weather happening across the globe." He read aloud. "Conspiracy nuts are probably having seizures by seeing this." Pikachu opened one eye, looked and fell asleep again.

"You're right. Considering the school fire is also posted here too. How long until someone notices that… hey look here." Gary pointed at a disliked post. "Someone already had a theory about this being the end of times. Outright insulted if no one knew what's happening." the future biologist tapped on several keys loading a small chart he made.

"People see this as unnatural phenomenon." He said, his inner scientist leaking. "Those that are aware will know that someone or something is causing this. Events like these stemming from out of nowhere when days ago it was fine. Ash, are Pokemon capable of changing the weather and environment if they wish?"

"Yeah" the trainer answered. "There are some Pokemon that have weather follow them. There are also moves to change it temporarily."

"Then it's only a matter of time" Gary said. "I don't know if were the only ones that can see this but someone might be able to see them as well. If Pokemon are as strong as you say they are, we are screwed."

Time froze for a moment, with no one the wiser. Something appeared in the school grounds, something capable of leveling entire towns. As a threat appeared to the world, it fought back. Time resumed to a normal pace. In that moment, Ash felt for a split second that reality broke.

On cue a wall of flurry leaves battered against the closed windows followed by a sudden rain. The duo were startled at the sudden events that they looked outside. Water pounded down on the glass so they didn't bother to open it but look outside only. Pikachu immediately moved from his napping position to join them.

Two Pokemon were on the school grounds battling it out for unknown reasons. A Serperior and a Gyarados. Ash adopted a panicked expression on his face. Gyarados were well known for their penchant for destruction, especially collateral damage. He bolted out of the room and into the hallway, his Pokemon following him. Gary chasing after them a while later.

Somehow, there was nobody around as the three of them ran down the halls and into the battlefield. They left the dorms and saw the two Pokemon duking it out. A stray **Dragon Pulse** landed near them and forced the three of them back. The Gyrados took one look at them before roaring at the interlopers.

Ash managed to notice that people haven't appeared at all. Which both relieved and worried him. Turning to the battle, he saw scorch marks scattered across the ground covered by foliage or washed away. Both the Serperior and Gyarados were launching attacks at each other. No one noticed the figure in the background high above.

* * *

Footsteps pounded on the roof as someone raced to the anomaly. Rain washed down some waterproof clothes as the sudden storm appeared. The person wore a black hoodie and a silver hued skirt with the hood covering half of their face, mostly the eyes. In their hands was a sophisticated device despite it's simple design. A remote with several color coded buttons, a speaker and two antennae sparking some electricity. Right now, this person is rushing towards the event in the school grounds.

Some of the person's tracking equipment detected two spatial rifts in the area. The first was near the school in the woods. However due to the number of witnesses in the operative's current area, she couldn't leave. Now, with most people out of the way she could act.

From her position on the roofs, she leapt over a small wall on her way to her target. Getting close to the danger zone, she spotted two boys on the lower floors headed for the same direction as she. That wasn't the only thing she say, a yellow, definitely out of place mouse was running with them. The girl recognized the mouse from the start of the day and the boy that chased it. There were other people who are aware? Looks like she has more work to do soon.

She made it to the area and she was taken in part awe and fear. Two big monsters were fighting each other in the school grounds. One a green snake with vines protruding from it. The other a sea monster that had the fury of a dragon. Both were locked in battle causing damage to the area.

This couldn't be allowed to go on. Her hands gripped the device as she aimed the antennae at the two creatures. She saw the two boys and the mouse appear and nearly get hit by a stray attack. Right now, nothing mattered as she pulled the trigger. A bolt of energy forming and firing at the battle.

The effect was instantaneous the moment it hit. Both the monsters screamed in pain as they were vaporized away. Tiny fragments of their bodies fell off and transformed into their respective types. A large pile of leaves that were blown away by a sudden burst of wind and water. The rain slowly cleared up.

The two boys stepped back in shock as they witnessed what happened. One of them murmuring that a disintegration ray shouldn't exist yet. The other boy just looking at her ready to ask questions. Not wanting to stick longer than necessary, she took a hollow metal ball and threw it on the ground near them. With that done, she took off, wanting to discuss the ramifications of this event.

* * *

Ash wouldn't admit it to anyone except his Pokemon but he was terrified when he saw the battling Pokemon vanish like that. Sure, the move **Teleport** only transports the user and targets but no move bar legendary attacks had the power to turn living beings into light and remains. His friend was having a fit about the sheer improbability of these events all happening in _one_ day, but he'll live. It took Ash to shaking Gary physically out of his stupor to calm him down.

'Just who is that girl?' Ash thought as he picked up the metal ball that suspiciously looks like a Pokeball. Pocketing it for later, he pulled Gary and Pikachu away from the area and back into the dorms. It'll be awhile but at least he has something to think about that isn't school work.

"There's too many damn conspiracies!" Gary yelled as he vented his frustration into his bed. "What leads from one innocent question about Pikachu leads to this fucking shit!" He then turned to his friend, the one that led him into this mess. "You" he said, pointing at Ash. "Try not to get me involved in another one of these again. Alright?"

Ash nodded as he left Gary's dorm room with Pikachu in tow. Figuring that his best friend needed time to cool down from all these revelations. The teen looked down a bit as he walked towards the roof holding the pokeball look-alike in his hands. Pikachu sat on his spot on Ash's shoulder as both of them remembered what was in the ball.

'Meeting at 9 tonight. Top of the main building. Don't be late.' was written on a slip of paper. Ash pressed the button that usually releases a Pokemon only for the container to show the message. The teen decided to take a risk and see what it's about. He didn't bring Gary with him, the guy is still pissed.

Ash stepped out of the stairway's shadow into the moonlight hours later. It took a while to get away from his dorm without the guards jumping in. Reaching the designated area, Pikachu jumped from his position and went to the ledge that led down a total of 5 floors. No one in their right mind would try to jump down unless they wanted to die.

He heard the door leading downstairs open and the girl from earlier exit. She still wore the same clothes from earlier that afternoon and he still couldn't see under the hood. The teen didn't notice before but the girl before him had pale skin and eye catching legs.

Shaking his head out of his staring, he looked at the girl's covered face. "So, my name is Ash Ketchum. Why did you want to talk?" He asked. Of course he wanted to know just how she managed to kill *cough* remove two evolved Pokemon from the premises.

The girl nodded slightly before removing her hood. It revealed the girl had light blond hair in a bun and green eyes. Behind her, a wispy figure teleported into the area. It looked like a gastly. The girl looked _directly_ at Pikachu and then looked at him. She spoke in a somewhat cold voice.

"My name is Lillie, Lillie Aether."

* * *

 **End of chapter here. To be fair the second half of writing this chapter came up on a whim and stuck. Inspiration like that comes rarely so I'll make good use of it. I make it customary for each separate world to have at least 3 chapters before switching so expect this little arc to drag a little.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally, a small time frame that allows me to publish. Quickly before the it vanishes from me again!**

 **You know, it's really hard to make an alternate personality of an existing character without sounding like a kid. Go too far and you have an unlikeable character. Not as much would mean OOC in multi reality terms. Were operating in two worlds people, not everything will be the same. Now for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Void of Displacement

Ash woke up from a trip to the Pokeworld into his bed. He managed to win a lottery there and won a full expense paid trip to Alola. A tropical region that resembles Hawaii. Tomorrow there, he will be on a nice vacation.

However, right now this was not the case. It was the morning after the events last night. Ash took roughly an hour before he got back and fell into the bed. No decency to even clean up until he awoke way past breakfast. He immediately gobbled down a light meal so he could enjoy lunch later.

After making sure Pikachu is okay, he went out of the school. Today was a Sunday so they have at least 12 hours before sleep and classes tomorrow. Ash decided to occupy his time by going around Viridian City. The real one, not the Pokeworld one.

As Ash dropped on a bench in the park, he sighed as he remembered the events the previous night.

* * *

 _Ash sat on a sturdy ventilation system and watched Lillie carefully as she petted the Pokemon in front of him. Pikachu looked on from his spot at the strange girl. Lillie herself was quiet until she spoke._

" _What do you know about these… creatures?" She asked, trying not to offend the one who clearly knows something._

" _They're called Pokemon. Not as a species but more as a term. There are at least hundreds of different kinds." Ash explained._

 _Lillie looked at the Pokemon next to her with a blank face. "I see… this is Nebby"_

 _It was Ash's turn to ask a question. Equivalent Exchange and all. "What was that thing you used to get rid of Serperior and Gyarados." The girl's face changed slightly as she gave a questioning look. "Species name. Helps identify Pokemon."_

 _She nodded as she looked out into the distance. Ash really wished he had minor mind reading powers that most psychic types seem to have. Ash looked at Pikachu for a bit, feeling a little nostalgic. In the Pokeworld he could act like a kid and relieve stress by pokemon battles. But that wasn't here. In this world, his best buddy didn't feel as important of some reason. He didn't like that._

 _He snapped out of his thoughts as he managed to hear Lillie speaking again. "Pokemon aren't from around here are they? They're too alien." She asked. Ash didn't really know how to answer that but he figured he'd tell the truth._

" _Yeah. As far as I know, they come from an alternate reality." Ash said and pointed at the Pokemon. "I can safely say that I don't know what that species is."_

 _Lillie's mouth moved ever so slightly to a small frown. "You wouldn't know. He came out of nowhere through a wormhole."_

' _Wormhole? That doesn't sound like Hoopa' "Where did he appear then?"_

" _My room, I screamed when I saw him. Never seen my brother move inside so fast in my life. Mother kicked the door down screaming at whoever could have defiled me. Neither of them have seen Nebby."_

 _Ash struggled to keep his laughing volume lest someone investigates the roof. The implied scenario left nothing to imagination. When he finished, he looked at a lightly flushed Lillie._

" _Not funny" she said. Her face got even redder. Somewhere in the female dorm, Serena muttered about 'enemy blondes, kuudere' in her sleep. Ash shook his head with a small smile._

" _I'll help when I learn more about him." He stood up and walked back to the stairs. "I'll be going back to sleep. Try not to get caught, okay." Ash said. Behind him, Lillie nodded slightly._

* * *

The teenage boy looked up at the cloudy sky as it lulled by from his position. Ash for the first time in a while, thought about his life. He still didn't know what Lillie had done to let her see Pokemon. Hell, he didn't even figure out what to do just to find the damn phoenix legend. The things yesterday with the Pokemon boom was time consuming, that he didn't really get anything done.

"C'mon girl. Give us a chance and we'll show you a good time." a male voice said suggestively.

"Give me a good time, I'd rather shove a gun up your ass without the safety." a fierce female voice retorted harshly.

"Babe, please we'll make it worth your while." Another male voice pleaded.

"The only way you could make it worth my time is to shut up and fuck off."

Ash looked from his seat on the bench and saw a purple haired girl being mobbed by three boys. She wore a simple yellow tank top with the words 'no one's bitch' on the back and green camo shorts. Her twin tailed hair was in the shape of drills of all things. The teen could see her twitching with restrained fury. He could see her hand twitching for something that's not there.

"Forget about it." The third boy, a stereotypical jock said as he grabbed the girl's wrist. "Let's have some fu-" he was cut off as his target kneed him in the crotch. It went like clockwork as she uppercuted his jaw and delivered a kick to his torso.

Ash and the other boys flinched as the purple haired girl unleashed punishment. When she finished, the jock was bruised and battered all over. His clothes were damaged a bit that tears could be seen. The supposed victim released a sigh from her outburst and suddenly glared at the other boys.

"You want some of this too?" She had a dangerous glint in her eye that terrified the other boys. Said males immediately went to pick up their friend and dragged him away. With them gone she walked to the closest seat in the vicinity. Ash's area.

"You mind if I sit." She asked. Ash gave her a once over and nodded, moving a bit to the side. The guy watched her curbstomp a jock, he wasn't taking chances. When he scooted over, the girl finally sat down with a relieved expression.

The wind blew as the sounds of nature and other humans filled the air. Ash could see children with their parents going out to play. People going out for exercise or a simple walk. He turned his head to see the girl he now identified as Iris by the name on the bottom portion of her shirt. She had a pair of earphones on while listening to something on her phone.

Ash lost himself to relaxation and thought that his eyes glazed a bit as they looked forward. Well, until he was snapped out of his trance. Iris was clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey pipsqueak, you still there." She asked.

"Yeah" Ash stretched his back and looked at his companion's face.

"You don't happen to know some kid named Ash Ketchum right?"

The Pokemon trainer blinked. "That's me" he said pointing to himself.

"Good, Lillie told me you can help with my… what was it again, Pokemon yeah, Pokemon problem."

"What?"

* * *

"I didn't really expect this. Honestly dragon types are a bit out of my league."

The problem Ash was referring to was an odd one. There was a Bagon Iris locked up in her room. She found the poor thing in her forest outside of her home and decided to bring it to school. No one knew of her new pet, they couldn't even see it. What they could see was the damage.

"Dragon type?" Iris asked, curious at the term. Unlike her counterpart. Ash one look at her room and widened his eyes.

"A category term. Pokemon are classified by their elements, main traits. Mostly based on logic. Bagon here is a Dragon type Pokemon, one of the hardest to control.

"So what should I do with him? Because as much as I want a pet, it's getting on my nerves real quick." Iris said as Bagon hit it's head on the wall. The dragon continued bashing against the wall that slowly cracked. The girl grabbed the baby and got it to sit in a chair and tied it with rope. "He keeps trying to wreck the room. It's only thanks to Lillie that it can be repaired."

"Are you sure you want to keep it when the risks outweigh the rewards?" Ash asked as he pulled out his phone. He did need to search something.

"What risks?" Iris raised an eyebrow. "I understand that he is a bit flighty and literally thick headed."

"Bagon's adult form is a Salamence." Ash said as he found what he was looking for. "Top notch predators and one of the few Pokemon that could out speed a jet. They're also quite big and require someone worthy."

Iris looked carefully at the baby in the chair that's trying to gnaw it's way out. Bagon was a bit successful because one strand was starting to fray. The girl looked at the dragon for a bit before turning to Ash. "I'll look for a more safer pet later then. How do we get rid of it?"

"Defeat it of course. Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** " Ash commanded as his Pokemon burst through the open door. The metallized appendage struck the baby hard. Bagon fainted on the spot and began to disintegrate. Small scales formed from the supposed corpse of the dragon.

"What the hell was that?" Iris said as she reached for something and watched Pikachu. The electric mouse sparked his cheeks at the girl. A simple intimidation tactic, if Iris wasn't the granddaughter of a military veteran. She immediately pulled a M9 from nowhere and pointed at the Pokemon.

"Hey easy! We don't want a fight in here." Ash yelled as he saw hostilities rise. "That's my partner, Pikachu. Pikachu stop threatening her and say hi."

"Pika" Pikachu said as he stopped sparking. Iris raised the gun away from the mouse as a result but kept an eye on it. The girl looked at Ash for a proper explanation.

"He is my Pokemon. Unfortunately you can't train Pokemon properly until you have the correct equipment. Somehow, like every other one, he managed to get here and stay sane."

Iris noted Ash's curious phrasing. "You said sane. What's that supposed to mean?" She holstered the firearm into her pocket and flicked the safety.

The trainer shook his head. "Every other Pokemon I've seen so far has been driven mad. All of them seemed to cause trouble when given the chance. From destruction, flooding to arson." Ash looked at the baby Pokemon's corpse. "Even the babies are in on it.

Ash looked around a bit. "Well, I think I'm overstaying my welcome. Tell me if you need something alright." He said as he walked out the door.

Iris watched the door before closing it. 'You're welcome inside. I'm fine with some company. It's not like I like you or something.'

* * *

A pencil was broken in half by the writer. Leaf looked at her friend with a worried expression. "Serena, what's wrong?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Purple hair, twin tailed, tsundere." Serena spoke in a trance like state. As fast as she switched personalities, she returned to normal and blinked. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, you were angry for some reason." The brunette did speak the truth, just not the topic.

The honey blonde looked outside of her window in her room and leered at the sky. Something was happening and she wanted to know what.

* * *

Ash was about to enter his room when he was pulled to the side. His shoulders were held in place by Gary. His best friend's had a cross look with a hint of panic. Gary's eyes looked bloodshot.

"Ash bloody Ketchum what the fuck did you do to me!"

* * *

 **If Iris wasn't a brat and an idiot in the anime, I would have thought she was a girl that doesn't take a shit and one of those military addicted nuts. Tobias on the other hand, struck me as a douchebag leading a fraternity club. Worst of the worst I tell you. No one should trust someone who has two or more legendaries in their pocket.**

 **Internet cookies for those who recognize what I'm trying to do. Part of it is word quota and the other is a subplot. Also Ash didn't look in his phone for Pokemon, it's for something else.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


End file.
